


Ashes

by MysticXMythic



Series: Gray's Story [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticXMythic/pseuds/MysticXMythic
Summary: (this is my first attempt at writing so im very sorry if its a bit clunky.)





	1. Memories

_Gray's perspective:_  
  
It was cold..... not temperature wise...... the monotone color scheme of hospital white and industrial steel just felt cold. I looked at the other people in the small atlas aircraft. The stark contrast of so many colors against the too clean walls of the ship grating on my eyes. I turned to look out the window, but that view wasn't much better. Outside everything was different shades of red that made my skin crawl. I looked down and saw looked to be a pool of black water and slowly part of my face; hidden away under a mask, began to itch and burn. A cold hand brushed my shoulder.  
  
"Gray. I know that look. You aren't down there. It's ok" It was Yang. She had always been caring......... It was a shame about her arm. Thankfully she had gotten the replacement which she had taken to painting as a match for the remaining Ember Celica.  


"Thanks Yang I must have gotten lost in the past.... Sorry about that. Is everyone else ok?" I asked.  
  
"I think so." she replied "I'm guessing that everyone is just tense about what's to come now that we're here."  
  
I chuckled softly "Not surprised. This place is beyond unsettling."  
  
Yang and I both looked down in time to see a beowolf climb out of the pool and shake off the strange black liquid that appeared more like syrup than water. We both shivered slightly.  
  
"We should continue resting." I said "With Oscar at the controls I think we'll be fine."

"Ok." She responded "Try to get some sleep."  
  
Yang turned away leaving me to my thoughts. My mind eventually turned to the past and after a bit I even went back to the day my life changed.  
  
_17 years ago...._  
_No one's perspective:_  
  
It was nighttime in Vale and a gentle storm was overhead. A car was going to the police station with three passengers. When it got there the passengers got out. The first had a cane that softly tapped on the ground. The second appeared similar if a bit more trim. They wore heels that clacked the ground loudly. The third however stepped out and; unlike the others who wore black hooded cloaks, they wore one white as snow. The group could faintly hear a commotion inside of the station. They looked at each other and as one nodded and moved towards the door. The figure with the cane opened the door and the group filtered in.


	2. Acceptance

_No one's Perspective:_  
  
The group filtered in and closed the door behind them. They beheld the sight of two officers arguing. One was the epitome of well-kept. No hairs out of place and he wore a well tailored outfit. The other was what many thought of when they though of a cop. Heavy set, slightly balding and clothes that didn't fit very well.  
  


Groomed Cop (G.C): I told you I contacted the headmaster. He knows best how we should proceed Jameson. Leave it to the professionals.  
  
Jameson: Chief we don't have time to wait for him. We have a monster is the cells and you're saying we wait?! Just let me pop one in the abomination and we can throw its carcass out.  
  


The chief slams his hands down on the desk and stands up his chair bumps into the wall softly.  
  


Chief: If you so much as go near the hall leading to the cells without me I will arrest you myself. I don't give a damn what you say you saw! That is a child!

  
The figure with the cane clears their throat. A male's voice comes from under the hood  
  


???: I believe you called for me Chief Shore?

  
The chief turns and sees the three figures and sighs.  
  


Chief: Headmaster Ozpin. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I wouldn't have called if the situation weren't so strange. You and your group can follow me to where we're keeping him.

Ozpin: I'm glad you called. Sorry it took us sometime to get here. I did need to gather a couple others for this.

The group minus Jameson all move deeper into the complex. They stay mostly quiet other than the sharp clack of heels and the soft tap of Ozpin's cane. After a bit of time they come across a heavy metal door.  
  


Chief Shore: I'll leave the door open for you all..... I know i said its a boy but..... he's something else.

The chief opens the door and the group looks into the room. In the room restrained by eight heavy chains; two on each limb, was a 5 year old boy with slightly sun-kissed skin and hair like an animal pelt. He wore torn clothes that showed he was scrappy and lean.  
  


Ozpin: Each of those chains is enough to restrain an adult male. This boy looks tired and hungry. Isn't two on both arms and both legs a bit much?  
  
???: stop..... please....... i can feel it..... the negative feelings.............  
  
The group all look at the boy who slowly stood and walked forward a small distance.  
  
???: you know about me don't you? about why I'm locked up?  
  
Ozpin: They said you were found searching for food in trashcans. I don't see why that's any reason to lock up a child.

The boy looks up. His hair was the same color and looked to be the same texture as animal fur. It was parted over his right eye and came down over the left side of his face at an angle. His hair was roughly shoulder length if not a little longer. All this fell to the side as Ozpin and the other black cloaked figure saw that the boy's right eye was a deep blue, but his left; hidden behind his hair was glowing an all to familiar and almost sinister red.  
Ozpin turned back to the three behind him.   
  


Ozpin: Glynda. Summer. We're going in. Chief Shore stay here. Hopefully we wont be long,  
  


The three cloaked figures walk in. One of the figures wearing a black cloak pulls down the hood revealing a rather beautiful woman with blonde slightly curly hair and green eyes. The other pulls down their hood revealing them self to be a man with silver hair and brown eyes. The figure with the white cloak stays covered.  
  


Ozpin: What's your name young man?  
  
???: Gray....... I prefer to be called Gray but my full name is Ire Gray  
  
Ozpin: Very well. Gray if I may ask, do you know who I am?  
  
Gray: No mister..... i dont.  
  
Ozpin: (softly whispers to himself) Well i guess that means he likely doesn't know Salem or work with/ for her. (he speaks up and to Gray) Gray. I saw that you're covering the left side of your face. Is that where.....the problem is that they told me about?  
  
Gray: ................Yes

The figure with the white cloak stiffens visibly.

Gray: Sadness.... its pouring off of you. like water on a rock.................... You're one of them aren't you? One of the warriors of legend?  
  
The white cloaked figure grabs their hood gently and pulls it back revealing a woman with black and red hair. Her eyes are silver.  
  
Summer: Yes.... yes I am........... I'm sorry  
  
Gray: Its ok miss.................i was always seen as a monster. Even before the incident.  
  
The boy grinned showing off his teeth which were more like those of a wolf than those of a human.  
  
Glynda: You're a faunus?  
  
Gray: Yes ma'am.

Ozpin: Gray........ Can you show us the left side of your face?

The boy nods and slowly brushes his hair out of his face. Summer, Glynda, and even Chief Shore notably seem sickened by the sight

<strike></strike>Summer: Its true......... .  
  
Gray: Yes.... and I'm guessing that's why you are here.........  
  
Ozpin: It is...... I'm sorry.....for both of you.... Summer..... You know what to do.  
  
  
  
Summer nods and steps forwards. Her eyes glow white and light fills the room. Grey screams in agony as he feels as though hes being torn apart. In his thrashing he breaks the four chains on his arms and falls to the ground scratching and clawing at his face. The light disappears and Summer wipes tears from her eyes.

Gray: You......You stopped?  
  
Ozpin: Yes. Gray I have a question for you. What do you want more than anything?  
  
Gray: I.......... I want to make a difference..... to not be judged for who and what I am........  
  
Ozpin: I'd like to offer you a chance then. Come with me and the others and become a huntsman. It'll be tough but you'll be able to make a change like you want. How does that sound?  
  
  
  
Ozpin extends a hand to Gray, which the young man grabs.  
  
  
  
Gray: I like the sound of that sir.   
  
Ozpin: Please. Call me professor.


	3. Coming of Age

_8 Years later  
__No ones perspective_  
  
  
  
A young man was walking in the woods. He was wearing an open leather jacket that showed a rather well toned upper body and black cargo pants. His ashy pelt-like hair was parted in the middle of his forehead. He wore a black mask that covered all but his mouth with red eye pieces and tarnished bronze filigree in the form of fake eyebrows. All these things hid the fact that he was 13 rather well. He pulls out a small handheld electronic device.  
  
  
  
Gray: Supposedly the pack of Beowolves is somewhere around here....... all I need to do is take care of them.  
  
  
  
The sound of something moving quickly drew his attention as a Beowolf charged at him and slashed wildly in his direction. The swipe glanced off the right side of his mask as he leaned back and did a flip, kicking the creature's arm. As he stood to stare down the creature it could be noted that the boy was almost 6 ft tall.  
  
  
  
Gray: Dont suppose I can just ask you and your gang to all just leave can I?  
  
  
  
The Beowolf howled and many other howls were heard in the distance.   
  
  
  
Gray: Guess not.  
  
  
  
He launched himself forward and punched the beowolf rocketing it into a tree. He ran over and quickly beat it into the ground until its face was thoroughly mushed. As it turned to mist a few more came into view and howled to signal their presence before lunging. Gray jumped into the air while spinning and brought his heel around into the heads of the three Beowolves, knocking them down. He drew a knife to finish them off when a much louder and deeper howl almost like a roar sounded behind him. Gray turned to see a larger Beowolf that almost looked armored.  
  
  
  
Gray: The alpha........ perfect  
  
  
  
He sheathed the knife and took an aggressive fighting stance then jumped forward to attack only to have the beast to swipe at him and knock him back while also slicing clean through his mask. Gray looked at the mask and let out an oddly beast like snarl. He threw off his jacket and looked up as strange small circles on his arms begin sprouting light blue crystals that grew row by row until his forearm had twelve crystals in a in a four row, three column setup and while his upper arm had twenty-four in a four row, six column setup on each arm. The crystals fractured and turned into a fine dust that pooled and turned into an odd frost on his palms.  
  
  
  
Gray: Now......DIE!  
  
  
  
A blizzard shot forward from his hands in a plume that froze the alpha and a good chunk of the forest behind it. Gray slowly got up and looked at the remaining grimm that now appeared to be docile. He picks up the left eye portion of the mask and approaches a portion of the tundra he made to examine how it looks.  
  
  
  
Gray: Huh. That actually kind of works. Still covers the affected area too.... I might keep it like this. I guess I could tell Oz that they at least won't bother anyone..... They know a new alpha when they see one.  
  
  
  
He looks back at the Beowolves and they seem to shrink back. Gray smirks and pulls back out the device and taps on it a couple of times.  
  
  
  
Gray: Hello Professor. I have some good news for you when I get back as well as a new idea for the mask.


	4. On a Pedestal

_5 Years Later_  
_No ones perspective_  
  
  
Yang stood next to her little sister Ruby for a few minutes after Professor Goodwitch had told them that they would be spending their first night in the ballroom. She was about to say something when she noticed a boy at the far end of the room with ash colored hair that looked rather rough. Part of his face was obscured by an odd mask. He noticed her and gave a slight smile.  
  
  
  
Ruby: Yang!  
  
Yang: Huzzah.... Wha?  
  
Ruby: Yang come on. We need to go with the others for orientation.  
  
Yang: Right..... Hey Ruby did you see that?.........  
  
  
  
As she looks for the boy again she cant seem to find him anywhere.  
  
  
  
Yang: Huh.... Never mind then. Hey!! Ruby wait up!  
  
  
_A Couple Hours Later_  
  
  
Yang was laying next to Ruby trying to assure her that she'd be fine while also looking at some of the guys attending in her class when she saw a familiar shock of grey hair. It was the boy again. She was about to mention him again when her sister spoke first.  
  
  
  
Ruby: Its that girl from earlier.  
  
  
  
Yang looked where her sister was looking and saw a girl with black hair and a bow reading a book  
  
  
  
Yang: You know her?  
  
Ruby: Not really. She saw what happened between me and the other girl. She left before I could say anything.  
  
Yang: Well now's your chance.  
  
  
  
Yang stood up and grabbed her sister's hand and started dragging her towards the girl. The boy with grey hair at the edge of the room chuckled softly to himself at the scene  
  
  
  
Gray: This year is going to be exciting.  
  
  
_The Next Night_  
  
  
Ozpin: Team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose.  
  
  
  
There is some applause for the final team announced  
  
  
  
Ozpin: There is one final matter however. This year we had an odd number of students. This student managed to get to the temple and grab a relic amazingly without encountering any other students.  
  
  
  
The crowd looked around unsure of who this outlying student is. Ruby notices a shift in the corner of the room.  
  
  
  
Ozpin: Ire Gray.  
  
  
  
A young man with ashy hair slowly walks on stage. The outfit he was wearing consisted of a worn leather jacket over a black shirt with equally worn black cargo pants and boots. He had a black mask over the left side of his face with a false golden eyebrow that was slightly tarnished and a red lens over his eye.  
  
  
  
Yang: (softly) That's him Ruby. The guy I was trying to tell you about  
  
Ozpin: Mr. Gray retrieved one of the black king pieces and brought it back to the cliff; however, as he found no one else and no one else grabbed the other black king; he shall be an on-call spare who will be sent on missions that might be too difficult for the standard 4-man squad or to take the place of a team member who cannot go.   
  
  
  
The cheering starts off subdued but climbs back to where it was when the last team was announced.  
  
  
  
Ozpin: (during this last round of cheering he softly says) It looks like this is shaping up to be an... interesting year.


	5. Training

_The day after the lunchroom brawl._  
_No ones Perspective_  
  
  
Gray stood in the middle of a room. In the corners were Coco Adel of Team CVFY, Yang Xiao-Long of Team RWBY, Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR, and much to their surprise Sun Wukong of Team SSSN. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch stood to one side.  
  
  
  
Ozpin: Alright all of you this will be done by whoever wants to start going forward and and attacking mister Gray.  
  
  
  
All of them ready their weapons. Gray lowers himself into a strange fighting stance. His arms covered entirely in a strange black glass-like material from his shoulders down to the tips of his fingers. The same material was on his legs from the knees down to his feet covering even his shoes.  
  
  
  
Ozpin: Begin  
  
  
  
Yang jumped forward to punch, when her hand was caught and she was pulled off balance as he thumped her on the back with his elbow.  
  
  
  
  
Glynda: Miss Xiao-Long's aura has been depleted.  
  
  
Gray: Hey Yang you ok?  
  
  
  
  
Yang slowly got up and nodded  
  
  
  
Yang: Yeah I'm alright  
  
  
  
She then went to the bench by the two professors. Loud clanging was heard as Team CVFY's leader changed her pocketbook into a large minigun . It spooled up and Gray planted his feet. As soon as the firing starts Gray smirks. The rounds fly forward only for Gray to deftly dodge, moving fast enough for each of the rounds to burst through an afterimage. Noticing this wasn't getting them anywhere Coco shifted her gun to his legs. Gray jumped and brought himself down in front of the fashionista who quickly turned her gun back into a bag to swing at him only for him to block it causing her to spin and bring down a kick which knocked him off balance.  
  
  
  
Gray: Very nice Coco.  
  
  
  
He brought his palm up into her gut and she doubled over.  
  
  
  
Gray: But you got cocky  
  
  
Glynda: Miss Adel's aura has been depleted  
  
  
  
Yang got up and helped her back to the bench. Sun lept into the air and brought down his staff in a slam that knocked Gray off his feet. He didn't relent splitting his staff into nunchucks that he battered Gray with over and over again ending the smack-down with an intense barrage of shots from the guns that made up the nunchucks' handles. After he finished he stared as Gray got back up then with out warning did a front flip bringing his heel into Sun's head then a back flip that brought the top of his foot into his jaw flipping the monkey faunus onto his back.  
  
  
  
Glynda: Mister Wukong's aura has been depleted.  
  
  
Ozpin: That's enough for today everyone. Those of you who did fight get some rest. Miss Nikos you'll be fighting him one on one at a later date.  
  
  
Pyrrha: Yes professor.  
  
  
Ozpin: Have a nice evening everyone.


	6. Aftermath

_Sometime after the Battle for Beacon  
__Gray's perspective  
  
_  
The time since Beacon fell had blurred into repeated missions hunting grimm and other miscellaneous tasks keeping myself occupied. It was winter now. My usual leather jacket had been replaced by a heavy long-coat. As I walked through the forest an unnatural color on a tree caught my attention.  
  
  
  
"What the?"  
  
  
  
There was a mess of pink against the trunk. I started off approaching cautiously, but after a period of time I started jogging. When I reached the tree I saw a young girl with hair that was half pink and half brown with an umbrella next to her.  
  
  
  
"How are you here?....and.... why?" I whispered to myself  
  
  
  
After a brief moment I noticed the girl was wearing light clothing. Practically nothing in this weather. I gently placed the back of my hand against her forehead. She felt nearly frozen! I checked her pulse. It was faint but still there. I shrugged off the coat and wrapped the her in it.  
  
  
  
I smirked and thought to myself 'tougher than you look. That's good.'  
  
  
  
I picked her up almost like she was a newborn. A map popped up on the inside of the lens set in the mask.  
  
  
  
"There's an inn not to far from here. Lets get you inside somewhere and warmed up." I said to no one in particular  
  
  
_Roughly half an hour or so later  
__No one's perspective_  
  
  
The Innkeeper was sweeping the floor when the door opened and a large man wearing a thick long-sleeved shirt ducked to get through. He appeared to be carrying what looked at first like a child wrapped in a large blanket.  
  
  
  
Gray: Good afternoon sir. Id like to rent two rooms.  
  
Innkeeper: Sorry son only one room left. And I'm not quite comfortable with the though of selling a room to an adult who has an unconscious minor with him.  
  
  
  
At that moment he notices that its a young woman that's being carried and that she's just very small in stature. He looks up and sees that the man holding her has a rather young face. The man pulled out his scroll and presented his school id.   
  
  
  
Innkeeper: 18 and you were going to beacon?............ Okay...... okay. Tell you what I'll give you the room but I'm gonna charge you extra due to the circumstances.  
  
Gray: That's fair. How much for .... maybe a week?  
  
Innkeeper: A week? Normally five thousand Lien...... Given the circumstances I'm hiking it up to seven thousand.  
  
Gray: Very well.  
  
  
  
He hands a stack of cards to the Innkeeper who now has a shocked expression on his face as he turned over a key. Gray grabbed the key then picked up the girl and carried her to the room. Once inside he laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets and felt her forehead again.  
  
  
  
Gray: You're warming up. That's a relief....... at least I'll have saved one person from that day.  
  
  
  
He took off his pack and rolled his sleeping pad out on the floor and laid a blanket on top. He put the umbrella he'd hooked onto his bag next to the bed for her when she woke up. The rest of his gear including his jacket he set off to the side. He took off his shirt revealing some scars along his upper body mostly in the form of slashes from assorted beasts. He folded it to be a pillow then laid his head down and pulled the blanket over himself. It was a bit scratchy but warm. He soon fell to sleep.  
  
  
_The next morning_  
  
  
Gray slowly woke up to the feeling of sharpened metal against the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
Gray: Well good morning to you too.  
  
  
  
There's no response. He turns over and looks at the girl with pink and brown hair that are on opposite sides of her pink and brown eyes. She looks almost annoyed but shes giving off a different feeling........was it fear? He extends his arm towards her and he feels that fear spike slightly as her pink and brown eyes turn white.  
  
  
  
Gray: My name is Gray. Are you feeling any better?


	7. Good Intentions

_No one's Perspective  
  
  
  
_The girl still didn't respond but at least seemed to calm down a little. Gray pushed himself up and stretched only to hear a small gasp. He looked at the girl and saw she was staring at the slight lattice of scars on him shocked. He picks up his shirt and puts it back on, slightly embarrassed.  
  
  
Gray: Don't worry ma'am. I'm not gonna hurt you. In fact I'm curious. Do you like coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?  
  
  
The girl hesitated then nodded and tapped the umbrella on the floor three times.  
  
  
Gray: Guessing that means hot chocolate?  
  
  
The girl nods again. Gray goes to his pack and starts pulling out some gear to boil some water for them. After he gets the water going he turns to her.  
  
  
Gray: You don't talk much do you?  
  
  
She shakes her head as she sets down the umbrella. With both her hands she starts shakily signing.  
  
  
Girl: (signing{asl}) can't talk. mute. P.T.S.D.  
  
  
He goes back to his bag and grabs her a small notepad and pen so she can write. He hands it to her.  
  
  
Gray: Here this should make communication a little easier. So lets start simple. Can you tell me your name?  
  
Neo: (written) Neopolitan. I go by Neo.  
  
Gray: Neo? Nice name. How are you holding up?  
  
Neo: (w) I...I'm scared......and sad...... I'm alone now............ He's gone  
  
  
She holds the hat to her chest.  
  
  
Gray: Roman was much more than a partner for you wasn't he?  
  
Neo: (w) He found me lost and alone..... Gave me my new name and and a purpose. He was like family  
  
Gray: Well...... Guess that means we have something in common.   
  
  
Neo looked up at him confused.  
  
  
Gray: Ozpin found me when I was a little kid living on the streets. Him and a few of beacon's staff were like a family to me.  
  
  
Neo shrinks back worried.   
  
  
Gray: Don't worry. I know you were just following him because you cared about him.  
  
  
The kettle whistles and he gets up to go pour out the water for them. After he finishes he hands her a cup of hot cocoa and sets down his cup of tea.  
  
  
Gray: Careful its hot.  
  
  
Neo nods and sets it down to cool a bit.  
  
  
Gray: So do you have any questions for me?  
  
Neo: (w) Why were you on the streets?  
  
Gray: Faunus aren't exactly loved in many of the kingdoms. Even if their trait is nigh invisible.  
  
  
He opens his mouth slightly, showing his odd wolf-like teeth. He hears Neo gasp and oooo slightly. He closes his mouth and motions her to continue asking.  
  
  
Neo: (w) Why do you wear the mask?  
  
Gray: That........ Is something you hopefully won't learn...... Something I'd prefer to keep secret.....Anything else?  
  
Neo: (w) What happens now?  
  
Gray: Well we're both alone and that's a rather dull way to travel. If you'd like we could travel together.  
  
  
Neo thinks for a bit then nods. She extends a hand to him. He smiles and shakes hands with her.  
  
  
  
_A Few Months Later  
__Neo's Perspective  
  
  
  
  
_The floor boards in the room at the inn creaked slightly as I paced. Gray had been gone a couple hours since the job..... It was a success and yet.......And yet he had looked troubled by something... I resolved to go look him and looked in the mirror to watch as my hair slowly turned blonde and my outfit seemed to slowly turn into a rather normal shirt with overalls and boots. I blinked and my eyes turned a soft green color.  
  
  
"Time to find out where he went." I thought  
  
  
I grabbed Hush, my parasol and made my way out to find the large man. After roughly half an hour I found him at a bar drinking. I took a step in and the boots plodded softly on the floor.  
  
  
"Who's there?" he said with a slightly tired sounding voice  
  
  
I tapped Hush on the floor to let him know it was me and he seemed to relax slightly.  
  
  
"Neo........... Sorry if I worried you...... I just..... I cant believe they congratulated us on a job well done when I still failed." was his response  
  
  
I sat next to him and passed him my notepad with a large question mark on it. He laughed..... it wasn't a happy or jovial laugh. It was a tight and broken laugh meant to help prevent tears.  
  
  
"I was supposed to defend the west entrance with a couple other huntsman. One of them died and a house was destroyed........ The family inside was gone before anyone could get to them.........." he said softly  
  
  
He slammed his fist hard into the counter denting it and making me jump a bit. I put a hand on his shoulder. He made a soft choking sound then sighed.  
  
  
His voice was slightly broken as he said "I know the rest of the town is safe and everyone else survived, but I was trying to save everyone..... I need to save everyone."  
  
"So that's what drives you. A desire to protect all life?" I thought  
  
  
He attempted to stand and stumbled. I quickly stood up and got under his arm as best as I could to help support him. After he got stability again I helped him to the room. Once there he laid down on his bed and surprisingly took off his mask then set it on his table and fell asleep.  
  
  
I laughed softly "He must be really tired. I'm surprised he took off the mask though. He usually keeps it on when he sleeps."  
  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when he rolled over and I finally saw what was under the mask and nearly screamed. I stifled the urge and took a couple deep breaths to calm myself.  
  
  
"I see why you wanted to keep that a secret Gray....... I get it now." I thought as I came down from my panic  
  
  
_The Next Morning  
__Gray's Perspective  
  
_  
  
I woke with my head feeling like it had been beat on with hammers. I got up and carefully went to make some coffee. I heard Neo slowly waking up.  
  
  
"Sorry about last night. I hope I wasn't too difficult" I said to her without turning to face her. My face felt colder than usual  
  
  
Neo shifted on her bed a bit. There was a whizzing followed by a soft clattering as my mask flew passed my head and landed on the counter.......... I felt my blood run cold  
  
  
"So........ you know now do you?" I asked  
  
  
There was no response. I went over to my pack and pulled out a small wallet. I looked inside to check if the amount was right then tossed it over to her. She caught it.  
  
  
I said to her "There should be enough Lien in there for you to get any supplies you may need for travel as well as left over for you to stay just about anywhere a couple nights if you don't want to rough it"  
  
  
I went back to making the coffee and put my mask back on. "I wouldn't blame you if you want to leave."  
  
  
I heard her get up and walk over to the door........I heard it open and close.......... I closed my eyes trying not to think about it and pulled off the kettle once it started to whistle  
  
  
  
_Roughly an hour later_  
  
  
  
I was sitting at the small desk in the room reading when I heard the door open and close. It was silent for a moment then the sound of familiar foot steps broke said silence.  
  
  
"Neo?" I thought to myself "But she left....... didn't she?"  
  
  
Two arms wrapped around me in a hug and a chin rested on my shoulder. One of the arms went away and came back, bringing a notepad into my field of view.  
  
  
"I got some gear but I'm not leaving Gray. Family sticks together." was the message written on it


	8. Long Time Coming

_The day after the Battle at Haven  
__No one's Perspective  
  
  
  
_Gray and Neo were enjoying the celebration in a tavern for a job well done. They heard part of a news story regarding the attack on the hunter academy in Mistral and both of their ears perked at a single name mentioned. "Cinder." So she was involved. After the celebration they both walked back to the room and Neo started packing her stuff up to travel.  
  
  
Gray: So...... You're gonna go after her I'm guessing?  
  
  
Neo looks back at him and nods with a determined look on her face. He smirks and passes her the hat she keeps on her bedside table most of the time. She smiles and puts back on her old outfit he had found her in as he looks away. She giggles when she looks at him after having finished dressing and sees he's blushing. She smirks wryly  
  
  
Neo: (w) Really? Almost a year that we've been traveling and you still look away when I dress or come out of the shower? Most guys and some girls I've met would take secret looks. Are you not curious?  
  
Gray: I do think of you as a sister as opposed to a love interest Neo. Please don't be like that.  
  
  
Neo's smile softens and she hugs the man almost twice her height. Her outfit briefly shimmers and all the damage disappears along with the hat.  
  
  
Neo: (w) It's all in good fun Gray.   
  
  
She pulls back from the hug looking downtrodden.  
  
  
Neo: (w) I don't want to say goodbye.  
  
  
Gray pats her on the back and chuckles.  
  
  
Gray: Then don't. We'll go with see you later.  
  
  
The two smile at each other and Neo heads out on her adventure. As Gray watches her leave he sees three men; all with a tattoo of a spider on a web, enter a different tavern. Suspecting trouble he walks in and observes everyone in this tavern has that very same design. Including a slightly heavier woman in the back with blonde hair and two armed guards on either side of her. He approaches the table she's at and tosses a small stack of lien onto the table surprising them.  
  
  
Gray: Lil' Miss Malachite?  
  
Lil' Miss: Who's askin'?  
  
  
Gray moves his long bangs to the side revealing his mask. The two guards get into battle stances.  
  
  
Female Guard: You!  
  
Lil' Miss: Don't! He's already payin'.  
  
  
Gray lets his bangs fall back into place.  
  
  
Gray: Thank you. I know you deal in information and your time is precious so I'll get to the point. I'm looking for work. I was hoping you might know where to point me or have anything to offer yourself.  
  
  
The gang leader and her bodyguards smirk.  
  
  
Lil' Miss: You.... looking for work or as an intelligence asset? That's almost laughable that the famed Masked Hunter would be looking for work. Especially work in spying  
  
  
Gray smirks back.  
  
  
Gray: That it is. I don't mind dabbling into those morally grey areas though. After all there isn't much in the way of clean work for most Faunus.  
  
  
Lil' Miss smiles, this time slightly more genuine  
  
  
Lil' Miss: I think I may just have some work for you then.  
  
  
  
_Just after the Leviathan attacked Argus__  
__  
  
_  
Gray was sitting at a table in a crowed tavern after another odd job when he saw something he didn't expect on a display. Ruby Rose on a grimm lancer in front of a petrified leviathan. He smirked  
  
  
Gray: (to himself) Why would you be in Argus? Unless of course that isn't your final stop......Must be heading to Atlas.  
  
  
He went to the tavern Malachite and her organization operated out of and approached her.  
  
  
Gray: Sorry Lil' Miss but something has come up. I need to catch up with some old friends..... The rules still apply don't they.  
  
Lil' Miss: 'Fraid so Gray. You know the drill.  
  
  
She grabbed a flat sheet of metal and he motioned for her to stop. He pulled off his long coat revealing even more scars and the same spider on web emblem on his left pectoral. Some orange crystals popped out of his right arm and once they shattered the black glass gauntlet on his right arm started glowing cherry red in the palm as it heated up. Once it was a glowing brightly he pressed the palm to the tattoo and instantly the skin started to sizzle and he grunted. When he finished he pulled his hand back and the tattoo was now just an immense burn wound. Even after his aura healed it the skin was still a warped scar.  
  
  
Gray: It was a pleasure working with you Lil' Miss.  
  
  
  
_Roughly a year later_  
  
  
  
Teams RWBY and JNPR had been sent out with the Ace-Ops and Qrow once again. Despite it not being set in stone; Oscar had become somewhat of a fill in for Pyrrha. This time the mission was to take out a large Deathstalker that had been getting close to the mines. As they jumped from the dropship to engage the grimm they were shocked to see something already engaging it. Once they landed whatever was attacking the Deathstalker hit it hard, launching the Deathstalker and itself backwards. The being; clearly humanoid did a backflip and landed crouched its hand digging a trench in the ground as it slid towards the assembled huntsmen and huntresses. The figure stood and even Vine had to look up. The figure was clearly male. He was tall, muscular, and had scruffy ash colored hair down to the center of his back. He had a long coat folded and tied around his waist. His uncovered upper body was a roadmap of scars and other damage. Oscar was the first to speak though he didn't sound entirely like himself.  
  
  
Oscar?: Gray? Is that really you?  
  
  
Gray turned and saw the familiar faces as well as the familiar cane on the young man. He smiled.  
  
Gray: Good to see you're all doing well. Though sadly I think we'll have to wait to catch up. That overgrown pest needs to be taken care of.


	9. Catching Up

_No one's perspective  
  
  
_  
Ruby: Wait. Why are you here?  
  
Gray: I'm on a mission from a small town. That overgrown grimm has been terrorizing them and they wanted me to go out and take care of it. I figured it would be easier to get the thing into one of the mines and blow the entrance.  
  
Clover: So that's why it's heading towards the mines. Well that sadly isn't an option. The mines are inhabited. We need to kill it.  
  
Gray: Very well. Any ideas?  
  
  
Clover looked him up and down  
  
  
Clover: Are you as strong as you look?  
  
  
Yang looks like she's about to say something only to be silenced by Qrow.  
  
  
Gray: Odd question but yes.  
  
  
Clover nods to Elm and Vine  
  
  
Clover: Vine can trap it with his semblance. You and Elm hit it with the boulder over there. The rest of us can distract it.  
  
  
Gray looks at the boulder and nods then looks to Elm  
  
  
Gray: Lets get ready then.  
  
  
Gray and Elm quickly head off towards the boulder while the others head after the grimm. The Deathstalker was huge even compared to the one RWBY and JNPR had encountered when they became their respective teams. Harriet, Ruby, and Oscar kept its attention while Jaune, Nora, Yang, and Weiss deflected its attacks as best they could. Ren, Blake, Clover and Qrow attacked its blind spots when possible. All of this was done to distract it from Marrow and Vine while they waited for the perfect moment to make their move. The Deathstalker raised its Claws and they saw their opportunity.  
  
  
Marrow: STOP!  
  
  
The beast slowed to a stop and glowing tendrils restrained it.  
  
  
Vine: Clover I've got it.  
  
  
Clover presses the bud in his ear.  
  
  
Clover: Elm we're ready!  
  
  
They waited one heartbeat...two....three.  
  
  
Qrow: Where the hell-?  
  
  
Before he could finish, the boulder flies through the area wiping out the grimm in a single finishing blow. Gray and Elm walk in, the latter looking a little jarred by something while the former is rubbing his shoulder.  
  
  
Gray: I think that went rather well.  
  
  
Before anything else can be said Oscar walks up to the two.  
  
  
Oscar: Are you two ok?  
  
Gray: Yeah I'm fine.   
  
Elm: I'm ok as well  
  
Gray looks at RWBY and JNPR.  
  
  
Gray: so what have you all been up to?  
  
  
  
_A while later_  
  
  
  
The Ace-Ops decided to head back and tell Ironwood that the grimm had been dealt with while RWBY, JNPR, and Qrow decided to go with Gray and make up for lost time. While he had gone on missions with the two teams before; outside of the fight, he was almost socially incapable. Qrow had only heard a little about him in talk and never met him. Oscar had a bit of knowledge due to Ozpin, but it was not stuff that could be talked about lightly. As they walked most of the conversation was about what had happened in the roughly four years since beacon fell, one of the biggest highlights being that he was a faunus which of those present; only Blake had known. When they reached the village something unexpected happened.  
  
  
???: GRAAAAY!  
  
  
A girl roughly that was 14 years old slammed into Gray giggling and smiling.  
  
  
???: Hi!  
  
  
Gray chuckled and ruffled her hair.  
  
  
Gray: Hello Lilly. You seem to be in high spirits.  
  
  
Lilly laughed excited while hugging him.  
  
  
Lilly: Why wouldn't I be. You always have stories after a mission. And you brought friends!  
  
  
She goes and enthusiastically introduces herself to the others as the daughter of the head of the town's council.  
  
  
Gray: Is your father in the usual place?  
  
Lilly: As always.   
  
Gray: Good. I'm planning on trying to introduce some old friends to the crew. Thinking about dropping by? Amara is cooking this time.  
  
Lilly: I might. You know how busy it can get sometimes.  
  
Gray: Very true. Have a nice day Lilly.  
  
  
Lilly nods and heads off to get back to what she was doing, Gray turns and sees the group looking at him like he had three heads.  
  
  
Gray: What?  
  
Yang: Is she like your niece or something?  
  
  
Gray started heading toward what was effectively town hall. The others followed out of curiosity.  
  
  
Gray: Not quite. About nine years ago I saved her from a pack of grimm. When I brought her back I ended up becoming a bit of a friend to the town. Ever since, I've tried to come out and do a few jobs for them at least once a year.  
  
  
When they reached the building Gray went in. The others waited outside for maybe two minutes until he came back out with a small bag. Unexpectedly he pulls out a loaf of bread that appears to have a berries baked into it. There's at least one more in the bag.  
  
  
Gray: Perfect. this will last a while. If you guys want I do have a few more things you might find interesting. Problem is they aren't here in town.  
  
  
The others looked among each other then Ruby turned to look at him with a small smile.  
  
  
Ruby: Lead the way Gray.  
  
  
They made their way out of the town. As they walked, Gray, Blake, and Ren kept shifting a bit, seeming distracted.  
  
  
Blake: Is that?  
  
Gray: You hear it too?  
  
Ren: Someone is coming.  
  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere a blur darts at the group aiming a blow for Ruby. It's stopped by Gray. The person attacking is a woman wearing a rather fancy looking outfit with a familiar hat on. Her pink and brown eyes momentarily had a flash of recognition as she brought her feet up and launched herself away from Gray, landing gracefully on her feet.  
  
  
Gray: Neo? What are you doing all the way out here?  
  
  
She points her umbrella at Ruby then points at the hat on her head. She makes a slicing motion then make another move at Ruby. Ruby thankfully gets out of the way in time.  
  
  
Gray: No. She didn't kill Roman...... I saw it from afar but I saw it nonetheless. He was eaten by a Nevermore.  
  
  
Neo momentarily stops her assault with wide open eyes.  
  
  
Gray: Who told you she did?  
  
  
A fireball flies past his head and he looks over. Standing there is a woman in a red dress with one long sleeve covering her left arm. Her hair is shorter now but she still has the same smirk on her face. At the sight of her the others got into ready stances but were shocked when they heard a growl come from Gray.  
  
  
Gray: You........YOU!  
  
  
To the surprise of everyone there he shrugs off his coat revealing yellow crystals that have started to grow out of his arms, back, and collarbone. They heard a small ting as all 166 fractured slightly.   
  
  
Gray: CIIINNNNDEERRRR!!!  
  
  
He punches the air as the crystals all shatter and a large bolt of lightning shoots towards Cinder. She just barely manages to get out of the way. He jumps towards her and she shoots a jet of flames towards him. Cyan crystals quickly grow and shatter pooling into an odd almost holographic shield that shimmers as the flames hit it as a few dark orange crystals sprout from his arm. He knocks her to the ground as the crystals break and coat his arm in rock. He punches the ground near her head cracking it.  
  
  
Gray: Why are you here?  
  
Cinder: I'm here for little red over there.  
  
Gray: Too bad. Now I'll let you choose. I can take you out now or i can let you live.  
  
  
Cinder continues to wear her snarl but stays silent. Taking this as an answer he gently grabs her and throws her in an exaggerated manner, letting her go free. When he turns back; Neo is surrounded by the others. He walks over and hands her a small black bag. She seems surprised and looks up at him. He nods in confirmation. She smiles and then seems to vanish. Weiss looks at him and his rock coated arm.  
  
  
Weiss: So.... What's that about?  
  
  
Gray: Hmm? Oh. My semblance lets me create my own dust crystals and control the dust that comes from them.  
  
  
Everyone was understandably shocked as they continued further from the town until they see a small hut in the distance with a humanoid figure pacing in front of it. The movements are unnaturally fluid.  
  
  
Yang: What is that?  
  
Gray: That's one of the group I've become part of. He goes by Ed most of the time. Amara is likely still inside. Hold on I'll let him know we're here.  
  
  
Gray loudly whistles six notes. The figure seems to turn and stand as if waiting.  
  
  
Gray: Come on then.  
  
  
Gray leads them towards the hut. As they get closer the figure slowly becomes more visible but if anything more mysterious. Its male and wearing what appears to be an Atlas utility jumpsuit that is perfectly fit to the body underneath but darker than normal. His head is covered in an all black helmet with no clear visor. The figure jerks his head towards the door letting them know that they should head in. The entire time his hands stay on the short katana and its sheath on his left hip. As they all head in he stops and does something at a console by the door then walks in behind them. Inside the room they find a girl with lightly tanned skin and platinum blonde hair hanging from a bar by a monkey tail the same color of her hair while typing on a keyboard. She turns to the group that enters and smirks; her strange reptilian looking eyes shimmer like tarnished gold.  
  
  
Amara: Teams RWBY and JNPR. We've heard a lot about you eight. My name is Amara. Though the farm hand and the old man are new....... Wait. You're Qrow Branwen. Nice to meet you.  
  
  
She drops from the ceiling and stretches. Its at this point Yang realizes that all three of them are rather tall. She says nothing but smiles a bit at this. Ed sets out plates and silverware for everyone and Amara heads in to start making lunch while Gray lights a fire in a rudimentary fire pit. The entire situation is a bit odd truth be told. Once everything is ready; they all sit down and eat. Ed's helmet retracts showing a young man's face with raven black hair and odd rainbow eyes. Ruby gasps at this and he smirks as he takes a bite from a small chunk of metal, then a bite of meat. When they finish eating, Gray speaks up.  
  
  
Gray: So......Oscar.....Qrow..... How much do they know?  
  
Qrow: Everything.....  
  
Gray: Including that she cant be slain?  
  
  
Everyone tenses up at this.  
  
  
Qrow: You knew?  
  
Gray: Ozpin basically was my father from the age of five...... I know alot about him and he knows at least one thing about me that you all may not...... However.... I think its best that that changes.  
  
  
Qrow appears to be lost in thought for a moment then he seems to realize something.  
  
  
Qrow: Gray..... As in Ire Gray?... The kid Ozpin brought Glynda and Summer to deal with?  
  
  
The room grows quiet and Gray nods.  
  
  
Qrow: Funny you don't look like a....  
  
  
Oscar silences him quickly and looks at Gray. Ed and Amara do the same. All three wear worried expressions on their faces.  
  
  
Oscar?: Gray........ are you sure that you're ready to do that?  
  
Gray: I am. They deserve to know. besides. I know Ren's semblance isn't currently active and I still feel nothing from them. They're at least a little at ease  
  
  
Weiss, Blake, and Ren's eyes shoot wide open as Gray reaches up and pulls off the mask he was wearing, though his hair still covers what his mask was over.  
  
  
Blake: Wait.....  
  
Weiss: How would you know that?  
  
  
Gray chuckles  
  
  
Gray: Isn't it obvious?  
  
  
He brushes the hair out of his face and the two teams gasp while Qrow, Ed, and Amara look between each other. Most of his face is entirely like the rest of him and his right eye is a rich blue. However, the part of his face that was under the mask is white like bone and his left eye has a sinister red iris and a black sclera. He smirks slightly.  
  
  
Gray: All grimm possess the ability to sense negative emotions. I'm no exception.


	10. Explaining

_No One's Perspective  
  
  
  
_Gray sits down sweating from his sparring practice with Ed, who seems to not be drained at all. Teams RWBY and JNPR seem eager to ask questions of Gray and his two other friends. Amara notices this and smiles.  
  
  
Amara: You all seem like you're bursting with questions. Gray, Ed, do you two think we could answer some questions for them?  
  
Gray: I suppose it couldn't hurt. What are you all wanting to know?  
  
  
The members of the group look at each other. Yang is the first to speak up.  
  
  
Yang: What's your story Gray?..... If it's ok to ask.  
  
  
Gray sighs softly  
  
  
Gray: I figured you might be curious........ Better get comfortable because there's a lot to cover.  
  
  
Everyone seems to get settled down and ready to listen  
  
  
Gray: I guess I should start at the beginning. I was born on menagerie and shortly after that my mother and father decided they wanted to raise me in one of the more accepting kingdoms..... However.....the boat we were on got attacked by a large nevermore. I got caught on one of its talons and my father grabbed on to it and held on until we got somewhere that was safe for us to get down. Unfortunately that had us on the outskirts of the land of darkness..... My father's semblance let us get down safely but shortly after, a beowolf emerged from one of the pools and got some of the tar still on its arm, on my face resulting in... well...... you know...... We managed to get away and into Vale where me and my dad lived as street rats until i was five and we had learned that the liquid from the pools of grimm had mutated my trait..... after that he passed away and a couple months later i got caught by the vale police department. They uh...... they found me rummaging for scraps in a dumpster..... That night i met Ozpin, Glynda, and Summer.... They helped me become who i am today.  
  
  
The group seems to let that settle for a bit. Ruby looks to Amara.  
  
  
Ruby: What about you?  
  
Amara: Chimera Faunus made in a lab. Part-monkey, part-snake.  
  
Blake: Oh my god. I'm so sorry.  
  
Amara: It is what it is. I'm just happy I have these two oafs who don't care too much. We're all misfits.  
  
  
Ren looks at Ed. Ed shakes his head and points at his throat,  
  
  
Gray: Ed's full name is Edward Chromia. He was a member of the Atlas military but an accident almost killed him. He's mostly cybernetic. His voice synthesizer is currently non-functioning and his vocal chords are basically gone.  
  
  
Yang gently rubs her arm.  
  
  
Yang: I'm so sorry  
  
  
Ed waves dismissively.  
  
  
Ruby: So what are your Semblances?  
  
Gray: Dust creation and manipulation.  
  
Amara: Rift.  
  
  
Ed doesn't say anything  
  
  
Amara: He can channel his aura through weapons and release it as a physical blast. He can also modify it with dust.  
  
  
Ed nods.  
  
  
_  
Present day  
__Gray's Perspective  
  
  
  
_I was jolted from my thoughts by a loud boom.  
  
  
"What was that?" I shouted  
  
  
"A grimm landed on the ship!" Oscar responded. "Its taken out one of our engines!"  
  
  
I turned to Ruby. "Any ideas?"  
  
  
"I have one." she responded "But you might not like it."


	11. Feet First

_No one's Perspective  
  
  
_Ruby: We could abandon ship.   
  
Jaune: Ruby that's a horrible Idea!  
  
Ren: It could work though. We all have landing strategies. At least that way we have a better chance of making it through.  
  
  
Ed stood up drawing the others attention.  
  
  
Gray: You have an idea?  
  
  
Ed nods as his helmet closes around his head and he gets ready to jump.  
  
  
Ruby: Oscar we're about to jump. Can you open the bay door?  
  
Oscar: Bay door got it!  
  
  
The hatch at the back of the transport opens and the twin reds of the sky and the ground pass below. Ed salutes the others and jumps out flipping in the air and drawing his sword. It glows a dark orange and he slashes multiple times sending out glowing crescents that turn to rock as they hit the ground. After roughly ten swings he sheathes his sword and digs his fingers into part of the earthen pillar he made and lets go once he's slowed down landing in a roll.  
  
  
Amara: That makes this easier.  
  
  
She steps forward a strange rig on her back with small spools of chain leading to large twin hooks. She jumps as well. She throws out the hooks, grabbing the chains and swinging them to catch in the pillar to help her get down safely, Blake and Ren follow after using a similar strategy. Qrow jumps out and turns into a crow. Nora jumps out and rides Magnhild like a witch riding a broomstick while Jaune uses Crocea Mors like a hang-glider.  
  
  
Ruby: Ready?  
  
Yang: Let's do it!  
  
  
Weiss sighs as the three jump together. Yang uses Ember Celica to bounce herself around eventually bringing herself to a sliding stop by those on the ground while Ruby pogos on Crescent Rose and Weiss uses her glyphs and summons. Gray turns back to the cabin.  
  
  
Gray: Come on Oscar! We need to get out of here!  
  
  
Oscar quickly runs out to Gray.  
  
  
Oscar: Wait.... I don't have a landing strategy!  
  
Gray: Thankfully I'm used to this part.  
  
  
Gray scoops up Oscar and jumps out holding him. As they fall he creates a large black glass stalk to change their speed and direction.  
  
  
Gray: Hang on!  
  
  
He lets go and they free fall for a bit and Gray ends with a three point landing. He lets Oscar get up.  
  
  
Oscar: A bit more warning next time?  
  
  
Gray nods and stands. An ancient castle looms not too far in the distance. Closer still are familiar figures. Hazel Rainart, Tyrian Callows, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall, and Salem herself. Both parties ready themselves for a fight.  
  
  
Qrow: What's the plan Ruby?  
  
  
Ruby drops the magazine for Crescent Rose and slide in a new one loaded with Gravity dust rounds. She eases the bolt back then slides it home  
  
  
Ruby: Fight like your life is on the line. Help each other when you can.  
  
  
There's a sharp crack as Ruby launches herself forward and the momentum seems to spur everyone to action


	12. All or nothing

_No one's perspective  
  
_  
  
As Ruby flew forward, Cinder propelled herself with flames to meet the silver eyed girl's charge. This left her unprepared for Jaune to bring his sword around and down through her shadow arm. The fall maiden; clearly annoyed that she got caught off guard, cried out first in pain from losing the appendage then in worse pain as it grew back. Twin balls of flame appeared in her hands and she started a rapid volley that forced the two team leaders to work in tandem to dodge or parry the onslaught.  
  
  
While the three of them were occupied Yang launched herself at Mercury followed closely by Blake. The young man knowing what was coming, dodged under their combined attack and knocked them away with a spinning flurry of kicks reminiscent of break-dancing before pushing himself up and landing upright while smirking.  
  
  
Elsewhere Tyrian was skulking about trying to plan his next move when a wave of red energy flies by setting what it hits on fire. He turns towards the source and sees Ed. Snarling Tyrian propels himself forward but stops short and flips backwards as a hammer slams down in front of him and a large sword nearly grazes a couple loose strands of hair. He growls as Nora, Ed, and Qrow get their weapons ready then ducks as his tail shoots up to deflect a hook swung by Amara  
  
  
Emerald seeing all of this starts running to help Mercury when a large suit of armor slams into the ground startling her before a hail of bullets rains down forcing her to dodge away as Ren and Weiss drop down to meet her. She scoffs and draws her twin sickle revolvers.  
  
  
Hazel seeing Oscar makes his way towards him and knocks the boy down. He raises his arms above his head and roars as he brings them down only to have Gray stand above Oscar and stop the brute's blow. He forces the bigger man's blow to the side and hits him square in the chest knocking him back a bit but not knocking him down.  
  
  
Gray: Oscar......... I'll take care of him.... See if you can get to Salem  
  
  
Oscar runs to go after Salem as Gray roars his own challenge to Hazel and the two literally butt heads then lock hands as each tries to overpower the other. Eventually they break their grapple. Hazel digs into the bags on his sides and pulls out large red and yellow crystals.  
  
  
Hazel: Would you still protect him if you knew what he's done? The blood he's responsible for?!  
  
  
He jams the crystals into his arms and slowly his muscles swell and his veins glow slightly. He roars as he charges the wolf faunus. Gray lowers himself into a steady stance.  
  
  
Gray: I know exactly what he has done.... I know about your sister but that was not his fault! She wanted to save others. Protect others! What happened to her was a tragedy but he never would have done that to an innocent life!  
  
  
The two collide again but slowly Hazel pushes the faunus back. Gray's coat starts tearing as crystals grow from his body. They soon crack and the dust floats for a moment before forming into multiple large crystals floating around the two.  
  
  
Gray: I'm sorry Hazel........ I know of your semblence and that while you have those crystals I cant overpower you.  
  
  
The crystals streak down jamming themselves into Hazel's body. He is staggered for a moment before roaring and going after Gray again. He raised his arms to meet the beast's charge and grit his teeth on impact as he struggled to match the sheer power wielded by his opponent. More crystals grow and the process repeats this time resulting in Hazel hitting the ground and passing out.  
  
  
Gray: Hopefully that will stop you for a bit.  
  
  
He looked around and saw that Nora and Amara were now taking on Cinder. Panicked he searched and saw Ruby and Oscar taking on Salem while Jaune was getting up from a rather intense hit. Salem was relentlessly hurling a mix of ice crystals, fireballs, bolts of lightning and large boulders at the two while blowing them around with intense gusts of wind. Ruby used shots from crescent rose to try and stall her movement as much as possible but Oscar had no such luck. A rather large rock came flying towards him only for it to be taken out by rapid shots from Ruby and her gun. Gray charged over and grabbed Oscar right before a fireball hit, dispersing across his back. Dark orange crystals formed on his arms and formed a rock wall around them.  
  
  
Gray: I have a plan but you need to get Ruby and Jaune. They need to go there. Tell Ruby to be prepared to start a light show. Jaune will know what he needs to do,  
  
  
At the word "there" he had motioned to the base of the hill Salem's castle was on. Oscar nodded then ran off looking back once to make sure the young huntsman knew what he was doing then heading over to help Jaune and get Ruby. Red crystals grew from Grays arm's, back, and collarbone as he rose. They shattered and the dust pooled at his right palm turning into orange flames that warmed to blue and finally white. He brought his hand up sending out a torrent of white flames towards the white witch. It was short lived and once gone Salem was revealed and completely untouched by the blaze. She brought large chunks of the earth up into the air and rained them down forcing Gray to dodge as projectiles bigger than him moving at over five times his average speed came hurtling towards him. At first he did well but after the third round he started making small mistakes like moving a bit too far and getting hit by a different one. Eventually he failed to dodge and took the blow head on. Struggling, he got up and took a step forward only for a bolt of lightning to hit him in his center of mass resulting in a sound like a heavy piece of glass shattering as his aura broke and he collapsed to his knees.  
  
  
Salem: Weak. All he told any of you were lies.  
  
  
She forms a sword of ice and lifts it above her head.  
  
  
Salem: Now die.  
  
  
She brought the sword down as bright orange crystals along Gray's back fractured and coated his left arm in a familiar black glass substance. He quickly brought the arm up to block the attack then pushed himself up and ran into her bowling her over but doing little if any harm. She stood and launched him backwards with what felt like a pulse of raw energy making him land in a heap far away. In no time she was upon him, lifting him by the throat.  
  
  
Salem: Foolish. Very foolish  
  
Gray: You say that. But you're the one that walked into a trap. Now!!  
  
  
At that moment Ruby's eyes flared to life bringing cries of pain from the witch and the faunus. Jaune jumped forward and with tears in his eyes drove his sword through Gray's back and out through his chest where it did the inverse to Salem. She gasped for air as blood leaked from one corner of his mouth.  
  
  
Salem: (weakly) This......... Won't..... Work..... I'll come back....... I always........Come back.  
  
Gray: No....... It stops here..  
  
  
Gray softly whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened  
  
  
Gray: That...... Is the best ...........we can ever understand it...  
  
  
Before everyone's eyes Salem seemed to slowly dissipate. Jaune quickly removed the sword and Gray fell onto his back.  
  
  
  
Jaune: No! His aura is fading! HELP!! Someone! Help!  
  
  
Gray: You're being really loud Jaune..... I'll be fine.... I'm just a little tired  
  
  
Gray's eyes slowly fluttered close and the last thing he heard was an odd far off sound like a rushing river


	13. Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first two chapters and these last two chapters are honestly the first ones i came up with. sorry its been rather clunky.

_No one's perspective  
__Time and place unknown  
  
  
  
_Gray's hand twitched and slowly his eyes opened. He sat up taking in the infinite white void that surrounds him.  
  
  
Gray: Where.... Where am I?  
  
Ethereal Voice: In a place I believe you refer to as limbo  
  
  
Gray turned towards the voice seeing two male figures. One is taller and orange with stag antlers, while the other is shorter and purple with ram horns  
  
  
Gray: The brother gods of light and darkness. I'm honored. I never expected to see either of you.  
  
  
Gray stood up then tensed  
  
  
Gray: My friends! I need to-  
  
God of Darkness: Relax mortal. Your friends are fine. It is yourself you should worry about. You're on the brink of death and even if they can save you it will not last.  
  
  
A window of sorts showing the world the wolf faunus was familiar with appeared showing a corridor in a hospital. He was laying on a gurney with a breathing mask while one nurse moved it and a shorter nurse was checking his pulse at his wrist. The nurse checking his pulse reached for his mask.  
  
  
Gray: No. Nothing good can come from my mask coming off in public! I-  
  
  
He stops as the mask is removed and he sees his face looking completely normal. She opens both of his eyes to check for a concussion with a light. Its then that he notices the short nurse smiling slightly as her eyes change to being one pink and one brown before she blinks and they're back to maroon.  
  
  
Gray: Neo....... She came back.  
  
God of Light: Yes she did. Now Gray my brother and I have come here to make a deal with you but first we want to ask you something.  
  
  
Gray looked up at them  
  
  
God of Light: You managed to dispel Salem's connection to this world. What did you tell her?  
  
Gray: What did I tell her? Oz said that her immortality was based on her understanding the purpose of life and death. So I told the purpose of both as best as I could determine. The purpose of life is to make an impact on the world. We have the power to make it a good one or a bad one but even if it's a small impact the purpose is to make one. While death is to give it that impact. To limit the time we have to make that impact. Because without that limit people can change.  
  
God of Death: A sufficient answer for a mortal  
  
  
Gray: And the deal?  
  
God of Light: Yes the deal. Ozma has somehow managed to sever his bond and pass beyond the veil with Salem. Our deal would be for you to finish the task we gave him. To unify and bring peace to the world you live in.  
  
God of Darkness: You would be made immortal and we would provide you the powers needed to complete this task.  
  
  
Gray stood there for a moment thinking then looked up at them.  
  
  
Gray: Before I give an answer.... I have to ask... The others.... They said that when you left you made mention of other worlds. What would happen if I came across one of them?  
  
God of Darkness: While unlikely; if you somehow did get into another world you would have one day to get back to Remnant or else you would be considered as living in that world and you would become responsible for it as well  
  
  
Gray looked down at his feet for a bit.  
  
  
Gray: Ok...... I'll do it... In honor of him I'll do it  
  
God of Light: Very well. We will bestow the powers needed upon you and then send you back  
  
  
The two gods turned into mighty dragons. The older turned into an orange lung dragon with silver eyes, the younger a purple wyvern with gold eyes. Both their eyes began to glow and they opened their mouths, balls of orange and purple flames growing. All at once they finished growing then turned into jets of flame that hit at Gray's feet and turned into a towering inferno that completely enveloped him. Everything got painfully bright.  
  
  
  
_The realm of the living  
__No one's Perspective  
  
  
  
_The first thing Gray felt was soft sheets and a heavy blanket. He was in a bed. He heard a soft beeping. A heart monitor? Well he had been on the verge of death. Everything was dark. He hadn't yet opened his eyes. He opened them and the unfiltered slightly harsh light hit his right eye while his left got the same light but shifted red. The familiar press on his face meant he had his mask back on and that his eye was hopefully undamaged. He sat up feeling a bit of stiffness and looked around his room. Neo was sitting closest to him and she was fast asleep. Ed, Amara, Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar all sat further away. Gray looked to his left and saw a small hand mirror. He picked it up and held it so he could look at his face.  
  
  
Gray: Well.... At least I don't look worse on the normal part of my face.  
  
  
He slowly took off his mask to look and his eyes widened slightly. He dropped his mask and it clattered on the floor waking Neo, Amara and Ed.  
  
  
Amara: Good. You're awake!  
  
Gray: That I am. Though I don't know where this came from  
  
  
He gestures to a strange almost gemstone protrusion on his forehead much like the one Salem had.  
  
  
Amara: Huh. I'm not sure either. Well you should probably try to get some rest. They said in about two or three days you should be good to go.  
  
  
She grabs his mask and hands it to him  
  
  
Gray: Yeah. see you all later then.  
  
  
He puts the mask back on and lays down to rest.  
  
  
  
_Three days later  
Gray's Perspective  
  
  
  
  
_I walked out into the sun and took a deep breath of fresh air. Next to me were those that I had fought practically to hell and back with.  
  
  
Ruby asks "So Gray. How do you feel?"  
  
"Good. Very good in fact." I replied smiling  
  
  
She smiled and looked ready to say something when someone else beat her to it.  
  
  
"You.....All of you........You've ruined everything!"  
  
  
I looked towards the voice and saw Cinder. She seemed all out of sorts wearing her usual dress despite it being torn showing her shadow arm and her hair wild and unkempt showing the burn damage that covered the left side of her face and her un-opening left eye. I quickly looked around seeing nobody else when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked to see one of her arrows jutting out of my shoulder before a second and third hit me dead center in the chest. I distantly felt myself fall to my knees and heard someone scream my name. Slowly I felt myself start to drift away before going numb.  
  
  
  
_No one's Perspective  
  
  
  
_Cinder watched in satisfaction as the faunus was slowly rendered to embers and his mask fell to the ground. She dispersed her bow and began to turn when she noticed the embers seemed to settle in a pile instead of blowing away  
  
  
Cinder: What!  
  
  
The embers began to glow brighter until there was a bright flash. When it was gone Gray was back with his blue eye now having a gentle silver glow that after a bit dissipated. Snarling Cinder remade her bow, drew back the string, and let another arrow fly. His blue eye momentarily glowed a soft gold as he lifted his hand and swiped as if trying to make it go away only for the arrow to follow and narrowly miss by passing between him and Qrow then embed itself in the wall. The gold glow vanished and Gray looked up at Cinder, his bangs shifting enough to reveal the grimm affected flesh and his odd eye that glows a sinister red. Cinder stumbles backwards her bow vanishing.  
  
  
Cinder: You're! But....how?  
  
Gray: Go.......Now  
  
  
There's a slight edge to his voice. Cinder huffs and uses her fire magic to lift herself off the ground and fly away. As soon as she's gone Neo hugs Gray tightly. He chuckles softly sounding more normal.  
  
  
Gray: Don't worry Neo. I'm ok. We should get going.  
  
  
Everyone hesitated for a brief moment then seemed to agree though Oscar let his gaze linger on the man for a bit longer before joining with everyone as they made their way to where ever the winds took them.  
  
  
  
_Five Years later__  
__Gray's Perspective  
  
  
  
_I stood again before Beacon Academy now rebuilt and open once again. I smiled as i remembered all the times i was here then turned and looked at the new students. One of which was a young man with an interesting hoodie who seemed to be having trouble getting oriented. I approached him.  
  
  
"If you're looking for the main hall it's just over there" I gestured behind me and smiled softly.  
  
Two fox ears that were laying flat on his head seemed to perk up revealing themselves. "oh thanks!" he made his way there stopping to put a beanie on  
  
I chuckled a bit to myself "There's more faunus attending than when I was a student."  
  
"Yes there is." came a woman's voice from behind me.  
  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see Glynda in a slightly more business-like outfit. I smiled at her   
  
  
She smiled slightly back and asked "How does it feel to be back as a teacher?"  
  
"Strange." I replied then softly chuckled "It's going to be an interesting year isn't it?"  
  
She laughed shortly then fully smiled "Yes it is."


	14. Edge of Eternity

_Years later  
__Gray's Perspective  
  
  
  
_I could feel my heart pound in my chest. Feel myself breathe in and out. Scenes blurred together and passed before my eyes. Graduation of the first class I ever had as a teacher. Celebration for Ren and Nora becoming parents. But then the scenes started getting darker. Qrow falling ill. A funeral for three..... I couldn't make out the names on the gravestones through the rain but the symbols on two of the caskets were mirrors of each other almost looking like eyes. The third had a symbol like a heart. Looking to my right I saw a figure with fiery yellow hair barely hidden under a black veil as a yellow prosthetic arm cradled three bouquets of black roses. Next to them a figure with silver eyes that were close to shedding tears with a red cape gently flowing in the breeze held the same thing close to her chest. Breathe in.....Breathe out........ A battle. Yang flying over head on the recoil from her gauntlets followed by her slamming into the ground sending out a torrent of flames and lightning that demolished Grimm in every direction as yellow flames whipped around her red eyes. Darkness. Breathe in......Breathe out.. Another funeral. Two gravestones...... Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren......... Jaune stood clutching his sword tightly as tears streamed down his face. Next to them another grave marker......Pyrrha Nikos... Breathe in..... Breathe out........ Me standing with Oscar, now an old man, and Penny as Jaune and Team RWBY are buried with their friends. I feel numb. I walk out of my room to see Oscar sitting in the chair, his head tilted forward and resting on his chest... Breathe in..... I bury Oscar with the others...... Breathe out....... Penny attempts to smile but cant as her parts reach the extent of their usability. I disconnect her power source and watch as her eyes go dim....I bury her next to Ruby...... Bar after bar flashes by with the smell of cheap booze. Then i see a woman, she seems kind....... We date for a year then we decide to marry, she gives me son. Time passes and now he's out on his own with my now ex following, she learned what was behind the mask. More bars then another woman appears. She gives me another son after some time dating and eventually marriage. She never learns the full truth about me. After she's gone I seclude myself. An unknown amount of time later i get jumped on the street. A lady finds me with tattered clothes covered in blood. Regardless of what i am, she helps me. We date for a long time then eventually marry. She gives me a daughter. She knows everything i've seen......everything i've experienced. My head hurts and there's a flash. My eyes open and I see Oscar helping Ruby up. i see a shock of pink and run towards it. There are two beowolves doing the same. I form a sword of black glass and charge them.  
  
  
I shout "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!" as I bring the sword around bisecting one of them then reverse my swing to decapitate the other.  
  
  
I drop the sword and run over to the girl on the ground. My heart is pounding in my ears and I'm shaking as I see blood dripping down her chin from the corner of her mouth, as her clothes are stained red from the stab wounds in her abdomen and chest. My arms glow orange as I attempt to bring her back from the brink. I try again. and again. and again. I start to tear up when I feel her shift a bit and a hand brushes my cheek.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Neo.......I'm so sorry." I look down at her as I say this.  
  
  
Her eyes open slightly. They looked glazed. I tear up more when she lightly taps my mask. I wipe my tears and look at her.  
  
  
She mouths two words. "Stay.....Strong" She smiles as her eyes slowly close and she goes limp.  
  
  
I clench my fists as tears drip from my eyes. I throw back my head letting loose all my pain in a yell sounding more like the cry of a wounded animal or a creature of Grimm. The sound slowly faded and the ground began to shake.  
  
  
  
_**OOoOooOOoOoooOOOO**_  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and took in the drab tan color of the walls. It was quiet.  
  
  
I sat up and said to nobody in particular "That nightmare again.... I hate it."  
  
  
I slowly get out of bed and go to the closet. I see the old leather jacket I once wore and memories of me at 13 on my first solo mission when my original mask broke and became it's current version. Me at 18 enrolling in beacon officially....... The fall..... I look in the mirror and see that despite still having the bulk I've gained over years of training, all muscle definition is practically impossible to see now as nearly every inch of me was more scar tissue than normal skin with the exception of my hands, head, and......sensitive areas........... thankfully those were hardly ever targeted. I look up at the grimm part of my face where I now have a couple dark red vein like designs at the left side of my forehead and along my left cheek. I shrugged on one of the two longcoats that were hanging in the closet and grabbed a bag that I left by the door and walked outside. It was snowing and my boots crunched softly on the snow. I walked for almost a mile before I saw the small clearing. Upon seeing it everything turned bright. The sun was shining and the snow was gone. There were headstones. First one then three then six, eventually ending at twenty six. Then they started crumbling. Next thing i knew the haze was gone and instead there sat black glass ones instead of stone ones. I set down my bag and pulled out a large bouquet of yellow roses that almost looked crystallized and stopped at all but four of them, leaving behind a flower. Summer Rose. Taiyang Xiao Long. Raven Branwen. Qrow Branwen...... Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long........ Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren....... Penny Polendina, Oscar Pine. Amara Moon. Edward Chromian........ Glynda Goodwitch. Headmaster Ozpin....... Geoffry Gray. Austin Gray. Elenor Gray....... I went back to my bag and grabbed five more flowers. Three were red roses and the other two were white roses. I set the three red roses at the headstones between each of the final three yellows and the one at the beginning of the string...... Diana Gray-Song.... Laura Gray-Umber...... Maria Gray- Shale....... The white roses I placed at the final graves........Richie...... Neopolitan....... I stayed there for a moment then grabbed my bag and began the trek back home.  
  
  
  
_An hour or so later  
__No One's Perspective  
  
  
  
_Gray was sitting by the fire sharpening one of the weapons from his lost friends. Gambol shroud. Blake's katana cleaver combination weapon with a handgun as the katana handle and a ribbon tied to it in a way that allowed it to be used as a grapple or as a chain scythe. He worked at it for a while then set it to the side. He looked at the lamp on the table. He huffed then picked it up.  
  
  
Gray: Jinn......  
  
  
The sound of the fire seemed to slow to a stop as a blue smoke leaked out of the lamp turning into a large woman.  
  
  
Jinn: You look well old man. Though I suppose being locked at a specific age makes that easy.  
  
Gray: That's rich coming from you who doesn't age and is older than me by at least a millennia.  
  
Jinn: That makes you what at this point? Five million six hundred twenty six? At least it's not spring this time,  
  
Gray: Seven..... Five million six hundred twenty seven. Birthday was yesterday..... And please don't..... It still haunts me.   
  
Jinn: Seems your mind and memory are still sharp.  
  
Gray: I wish they weren't. I remember it all......... Last human contact was with Kevin...... the eight and a half year old boy I tried to save..... That was three thousand and six years ago. The last human to fall. Because of a plague.  
  
  
He looked at the three wedding rings on a necklace hanging from a hook. Jinn looked at him sadly and sighed  
  
  
Jinn: This is the last question for the century.  
  
Gray: Previous one was fifty five years ago. I have three more years before the next century starts  
  
Jinn: ........ What's your question?  
  
  
Gray picked up his black glass sword. He'd named the large sword Parabellum..... His call to action against the Grimm. He tested the edge, cutting his finger a bit before setting it back down but stayed looking at the table as he spoke.  
  
  
Gray: Will it ever get easier? Being alone like this because everything around me will wither and die?  
  
  
Jinn stayed silent.............. After a bit the fire could be heard once again. Gray sighed and picked back up Gambol Shroud then finished his work on it before placing it on a rack on the wall where sat the weapons of his huntsman and huntress friends in the small graveyard, He wiped the blood from his finger, the cut already healed with no scar left behind.  
  
  
Gray: Yeah........ I thought you might not have an answer for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. the chapter i've been waiting to do. i know its kinda morbid but immortality is no blessing. sure it may seem like it but the thought of it being almost like a contract to be fulfilled when the end goal is such a difficult one..........that's more of a punishment then a gift. i plan to make a second story that will be a bit happier in the end. not spoiling any of it so you'll have to wait and see.


End file.
